LDMOSs (Laterally Diffused MOSFET) are transistors that find wide use in many high-voltage switching applications, for example in switching DC-to-DC converters. To reduce the size of inductors used in some DC-to-DC converters, an LDMOS is switched on and off at a relatively high frequency.